Sarah Visi Biography Wiki
Biography of Brevet Fleet Admiral Sarah M. Visi Overview Sarah Madison Visi is one of the most decorated officers in Starfleet history. Whilst much of her background has been made classified by Starfleet Intelligence due to her frequent participation in top secret missions throughout the galaxy, many of her achievements, including saving the Alpha Quadrant and the galaxy at large from the Iconians by brokering a peace accord, have earned her great fame. She is known to be a high ranking member of Starfleet’s elite classified Wolf-Pack, and carries out crucial secret missions for the Federation and the Alliance. Rising quickly to the rank of Brevet Fleet Admiral not long after graduating from Starfleet Academy, Sarah commands a group of starships with the U.S.S. Vindicator serving as her flagship. The Vindicator is a mystery of its own, with its specifications being classified. Early Life Sarah was born on Earth somewhere on the North American continent in 2387. Interested in joining Starfleet from a young age, Sarah strived to pursue a career in the tactical field, and to that end became proficient in combat skills and military history, tactics and strategy, and survival through many hours of self-directed study and training. Starfleet Academy Sarah entered Starfleet Academy in 2405. Already an expert martial artist, marksman, and at both close quarters and long range combat, and a genius tactician and strategist, Sarah’s main focus at the academy was learning Federation law, familiarizing herself with a wider variety of weaponry, and current starship systems. Sarah was the top tactical field student at the academy and received the highest marks for leadership. She was known for being a source of inspiration and encouragement, advisor, and confidant to her classmates. She graduated in 2409 at the age of 22. Though not the top of her class academically, Sarah was chosen as acting first officer during her graduation training cruise for her superior leadership. Training Cruise Incident During the training cruise, the ship responded to a distress call and was ambushed by a Klingon Negh’Var class battleship. The ship was boarded by Klingons and Sarah led the defense of the training ship personally, recapturing the torpedo bay and rallying her fellow cadets. However, the ships captain was abducted by the Klingons in order to convince the training crew to surrender. The captain ordered Sarah to lock onto his comm signal and fire, mirroring Sarah's thoughts exactly. However, depriving the captain of his chance to sacrifice himself heroically, Sarah quickly gave the orders to lock onto the captain's comm signal and beam him aboard and to fire torpedoes. In anger for ordering the ship to fire, the Klingons had shot the captain but his life was able to be saved in sickbay. With assistance from a nearby Starfleet vessel, Sarah and her crew destroyed the Klingon battleship. As the captain underwent emergency surgery, the captain of the other Starfleet vessel ordered Sarah and crew to a nearby planet to rendezvous with another Starfleet ship with which contact had been lost. The two Starfleet ships stumbled upon a Borg invasion force. While the other ships held off the Borg at the gateway, Sarah's ship proceeded to Vega Colony to rescue civilians. Arriving after the Borg, Sarah only managed to aid the escape of several ships, and rescue a miniscule number of survivors on the surface, making her escape with her crew and reporting directly to Admiral Quinn, where she was awarded command of her training ship, the Miranda class U.S.S. Acadia, as the captain would be out of action for weeks to recover from his injuries inflicted by the Klingons.Though this might be considered an extreme decision, putting a freshly graduated cadet in command of a frigate, the Federation-Klingon War was not going well and Admiral Quinn now had a crew with combat experience and a shortage of veteran officers to command them. Rise Through The Ranks After the training cruise incident which saw a completely green cadet take command of a Starship and defeat the Klingons and then the Borg in battle, Sarah and her crew went on to complete many crucial missions for Starfleet, turning the tide of the war and saving the Federation and possibly the Alpha Quadrant as a whole from Klingon superweapons and various other threats. She was promoted to the full rank of captain as no other Starfleet officers could handle missions like she did. As time went by and her accomplishments piled up, Starfleet began realizing the need for a new elite special operations force. Whilst Starfleet had long ago formed Military Assault Command, or MACO, this unit specialized only in ground missions. Starfleet had no space task force which could be considered elite, usually just pulling whatever nearby ships were available for any mission which needed completing. Starfleet then decided to form the elite special operations force Wolf Pack to fill the need for a rapid response special operations force which could operate as both a space fleet and a ground task force. Sarah Visi, being Starfleet's foremost tactician and strategist, was one of several officers selected to take a command role within Wolf Pack. For purposes of establishing a command structure, Starfleet, inspired by an ancient system used by the 19th century United States military called brevets, whereby an officer was promoted for outstanding service but did not hold the actual authority of the rank they held, established a modified version of this system. Wolf Pack's Pack Leaders held ranks varying from Captain to Rear Admiral, but being leaders of a fleet sized special operations force, they wear the rank of Fleet Admiral, and carry the authority of one only within Wolf Pack, but not to other Starfleet officers. Although extremely young for the position she was receiving, Sarah had proven herself qualified for the job, and Starfleet could not afford to put a less capable officer in the position simply because of seniority. After all, the position of Pack Leader within the new task force was no desk job that admirals like Quinn occupy, but one that put her into frequent combat situations that require quick thinking and aggressiveness which the older admirals lacked, as well as her far greater knowledge of tactics and strategy. Personality Sarah is often described as a stoic, inspirational leader with a 'never surrender’ attitude. A lover of battle and a risk taker, Sarah hearkens back to an old breed of warrior from Earth's past. Notorious for her good luck, the first time she ever played Dabo she won a double dabo on the first spin. Sarah is as fearless at gambling as she is in battle. Those who have served with her describe her as maintaining impressive calmness during battle, no matter the odds, never elated nor troubled by how the battle seems to be going. Being the student of war that she is, Sarah considers Starfleet and the Federation as too ideological, focused on dreamy fantasies that are a symptom of the golden age of exploration, and getting itself in over its head in the process. She believes that Starfleet has allowed itself to become too weak and that mankind as a whole has forgotten the art of warfare, a necessary knowledge for its continued existence against the many threats that would see it extinguished. To that end, she trains her crew and Wolf Pack rigorously, holding them to a much greater standard than other Starfleet officers and teaching them the art of war as she believes Starfleet should teach its Academy trainees. She is fondly spoken of as being thoughtful and considerate, confident but humble, and a great motivator to her crew. Often the last one to retreat from a hopeless battle, Sarah considers it her duty to act as a rear guard and rescue survivors. This puts her ship at risk of heavy damage or destruction, and a high crew casualty count, but Sarah considers the risk necessary to prevent further losses. Physical Description Species: Human Height: 172 Centimeters (5 feet, 8 inches) Weight: 63.5 Kilograms (140 pounds) Race: Caucasian Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Current Activities Sarah mainly hangs out on the vacation planet Risa while off-duty. While at Risa, Sarah encounters many trolls while she relaxes, and will often troll them back when she is annoyed or in the mood. She also occasionally engages in some mischief of her own, but all in good fun. Some of the shenanigans that she has witnessed, or been a part of can be seen on her YouTube channel: ☀https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCMnBzgF5-R3wScdSLwbddA/videos?view_as=subscriber 6:07 ItemReceived Item acquired: Infinity Prize Pack: T6 Ship 3:06 System Sarah Visi@rj10598 was issued a Special Requisition Choice Pack - Tier 6 Promotional Ship Choice Pack! Counterpart Very little was known about Sarah Visi's mirror universe counterpart until very recently. Starfleet Intelligence had her listed as a Terran Vice Admiral. It is unknown if she has been involved in any incursions into our universe. A psychological report on her which was stolen from the Terran Empire led Starfleet intelligence to believe that the Terran Visi is not particularly evil as compared to other Terrans, being more amoral and utilitarian, she prefers to capture enemies alive if possible to serve the Empire. She is said to have a sharp eye towards the future and long-term strategy, considering all possible threats to the Empire. She is particularly concerned with the existence of other universes and the ability to travel between them. She believes an external threat from hostile forces invading the Terran Empire's universe is a real possibility, and has urged the Terran emperor to send scouting expeditions to other universe to gauge the threats that may be present. Starfleet Intelligence believed she may lead these expeditions personally, thus why Starfleet had never encountered her, as she may not be in our universe nor the Terran universe most of the time. All of this information was proven correct recently when an attack on Andoria by rogue Klingons caused a crisis involving the Mycelial Network threatened the multiverse. The Sarah Visi of our universe responded to the situation and entered the Mycelial realm, where she encountered her Terran Counterpart, who had also caught wind of the situation. Together, both admirals Visi cooperated to undo the damage to the Mycelial Network. Their join mission was successful and the multiverse was saved. Vice Admiral Sarah Visi gave her counterpart a data PADD containing much of the intelligence she had gathered on various other threats to the multiverse which was handed over to Starfleet Intelligence and immediately classified top secret. Visi describes her Terran Counterpart as being extremely similar to herself, and thus was easy to work with. She did note however that Vice Admiral Visi had a slightly colder attitude towards her own senior officers, as well as replicas of Starfleet officers Patel and Stamets, at times being impatient with them while they had crises of existence, viewing them as wastes of time, while Fleet Admiral Visi was sympathetic towards them and encouraged them to understand their places in the universe. She does note however, in the back of her mind she was aware that time was being wasted and they had to hurry, but suppressed the thought to be more outwardly supportive so long as time was not running out. Category:Browse